Sugoi (cool)
by Marie8
Summary: HI, A USAGI/????(READ TO FIND OUT). A MUST READ. OH YEAH, READ & REVIEW IT'S ONLY FAIR rated for mududer
1. Chapter 1 ^_^

A/N Hi this is my first try at a crossover so please don't flame.  
  
This fic is dedicated to D-chan please read her fics there great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Draco (Malfoy), Usagi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any other characters in this fic DO NOT SUE ME, but I do own Kaitlin. On with the fic.  
  
Usagi stood fingering a long strand of silver blond hair watching the first years being sorted. Then that was over Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. "This year we have a exchange student from Japan with us I ask you all to treat her like ever one else" she said looking at the Slytherin table, before turning to Usagi. If you please Miss. Tsukino. Usagi walked over and sat on the stool before the Sorting Hat was dropped on her head and covered her eyes. Well, well you are a little more difficult Miss. Tsukino you have a thirst for power, but you are brave when it counts the most you could be great the hat paused for a moment thinking. SLYTHERIN the hat finally shouted out for all to hear. Slowly Usagi stood up and walked over to the table taking the last seat next to a girl with brown/blond hair. "Hi my name is Kaitlin you" the girl asked calmly. "Usagi Tsukino," she replied. "So what year are you in?" Kaitlin questioned. "Me, well I guess 5th sic you all only have 7 years," Usagi said smiling she already liked it here. "Cool were in the same grade," Kaitlin said sounding very hyper. How did a mudblood get into Slytherin and cold voice sounded from the other side of Kaitlin. "Shut up Malfoy," Kaitlin growled but not before kicking very hard in the shin. "Mudblood what's that," Usagi asked sounding very confused. "It's a person with muggle parents but with magical powers," Kaitlin said very calmly. Oh well then I'm not a mudblood everyone in my family is a witch or wizard expect my great aunt twice removed by marring but we don't talk to her. Soon the feast was over and they walked up to their dorm. After climbing into her warm bed Usagi rolled over two face Kaitlin. "Oyasumi nasai Kaitlin," Usagi murmured before covering her mouth "opps sorry I still do that every once and awhile". " It's all right I studied Japanese for awhile," She replied before rolling over and muttering something like oyasumi nasai Usagi. The next morning Usgai woke up to see Kaitlin standing next to her poking her every 5 seconds or so. Quickly the two girls dressed and walked out to the common room then down to breakfast before anyone else woke up quickly Kaitlin glanced down at her schedule. Well well double potions with the Gryffindors first hour. The two sat together in potion while waiting for Professor Snape. Ron leaned over to Harry "wow that new girl is hot," he commented Harry just raised an eyebrow before saying to bad that she's in Slytherin. Right then Snape walked in. "Today class we will began love potions," Snape said looking very bored. "Take good notes you will need them for the OWLS at the end of the year" he growled. Quickly they began their work Usagi really didn't mind as Snape assigned their homework. The rest of the day went very smoothly with no more homework. As they entered the Great Hall for dinner and sat down one of the Hogwarts owls flew in and dropped a letter in Usagi's lap. Quickly she picked it up and began to read this is what it said.  
  
1 Dear Usagi  
  
You probably don't know me, but perhaps you've heard of me. I've been watching you I think it's a crush beats me I never felt like this but I feel lost without you and complete with you. I don't know but I would like to say sorry. Yesterday I was kind of rude to you. Please meet me at the Quidditch Field tomorrow at 8:00 p.m.  
  
Usagi handed Kaitlin the paper and watched as she read it eyes skinning the paper slowly she handed it back and whispered "so are you gonna go?" Usagi just shrugged. Nether noticed that three pairs of eyes were watching them and their every move. That night Usagi sat on the end of her bed, Kaitlin was still studying the note. Suddenly Kaitlin's eyes brightened it must be… before she could finish her sentence a loud scream sounded from their dorm (they're in the common room). Quickly Kaitlin shoved the note in her pocket and she and Usagi ran up stairs to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at a ginger colored cat whose face looked as if it had been hit with a frying pan. "That's the mudblood granger's cat," Malfoy yelled. Quickly some one ran off to get Professor Snape. As soon as they returned Snape, grabbed the cat (Crookshanks) and tolled the girls who roomed in the dorm to come with him. (Pansy, Kaitlin, and Usagi) Quickly they went to Professor McGonagall's office. Snape had the girls tell the story and soon McGonagall went to get Hermione. McGongall and Hermione apologized to the girls for the scare and took five points from Gryffindor apologized once again and went to bed. Snape took them back to the common room before he to went to bed. The next day there was much talk about Crookshanks appearance in the girls' dorm. That night Usagi prepared for her trip out to the Quidditch Field. Kaitlin had promised to cover for her if and only if she gave her all the details. Usagi smiled as she watched Kaitlin disappear as the wall slowly closed. Quickly she grabbed her black cloak pulling it tightly around her and praying that she didn't meet anyone on her way to the Quidditch Field, but no such luck. As she walked down the stairs she heard a noise behind her she whirled around but saw nothing shaking her head. She began to walk again. Slowly she opened the doors in the enter hall for fear of Filch hearing her. Once out on the Quidditch Field she walked out to the middle. Suddenly she heard a noise turn slowly turning around. Her lips brushed a cross someone else's. Shocked she jerked away to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N this story will be a Draco/Usagi. I want 2 reviews till I update so please REVIEW. Oh, this takes place in Harry's 5th year and might contain some spoilers. 


	2. Chapter 2 ^_^

A/N OMG, I got 3 reviews that's amazing. This story is still dedicated to D-chan. I still don't own any thing :but I wish I did: oh well. This will be Usagi/Malfoy you no like you no read OK. You need to read the first chapter if you haven't or you'll be very lost. On with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked in pure surprise she hadn't been expecting that. Malfoy returned this gesture with a smirk before he turned on his heel and marched off. Slowly Usagi stood up and began to walk back to the castle still in shock, but no one noticed the figure sitting in the stands. Once back in her dorm Usagi gave Kaitlin all the details. Kaitlin sat in shocked and looked if you were to tap her she would fall right off the bed.  
  
The next morning both girls sat eating breakfast and talking. Neither notice that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were staring at them. Then a large beautiful white owl came down and landed in front of Usagi. Kaitlin picked up the owl and took the note. In big letters said Usagi Kaitlin hand Usagi the letter and continued to pet the owl.  
  
"Why me Usagi," said looking very worn out.  
  
"Hey think of it this way if you marry him you get a pretty owl," Kaitlin said before having a laughing fit. Causing Usagi to scowl and bang her head on the table while Kaitlin continued to giggle. Down the table Malfoy scowled that owl belonged to Potter. Quickly he stood up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Well, well it seems little potty has a crush on a Slytherin," Malfoy said smirking at Harry. Hermione scowled before returning to reading her book. Ron was gripping his wand so hard he feared it might break. Right then Snape and McGonagall walked into the Great Hall so Malfoy briskly walked away. Harry leaned back in his chair thinking about Usagi, OK so it was more or less daydreaming but… During potions Malfoy was making rude comments about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Kaitlin and Usagi were busy talking sic Snape was a little late.  
  
"Hey, Kaitlin we haven't read the note," Usagi whispered before handing it to Kaitlin, who carefully opened it. Suddenly all eyes were on her whispers traveled threw the class like wildfire. Kaitlin open the note read threw it a few times before handing it back to Usagi. Usagi opened it and read throw here's what it said.  
  
Usagi  
  
I just wanted to tell you I've had a crush on you sic I saw you. Don't listen to Malfoy. He'll just play with your heart I also know Harry Potter has a crush on you I'm using his owl. Please just reply the owl will find me.  
  
Ron  
  
Usagi looked over at Kaitlin who looked lost and very shocked, before anyone could comment a small witch with silk robes brushed in.  
  
"Good Morning class today we will be studying the types of love potions that are around. So please get out your books and turn to page 376." So the lesson went well and they had no homework but everyone wondered what happened to Professor Snape.  
  
Back in the Slytherin Common Room Kaitlin leaned over to Usagi and asked, "so are you going to reply because it's getting late so if you want to do it tonight you need to hurry." Usagi nodded but as she stood up Malfoy and his 'goons' appeared.  
  
Kaitlin moaned and muttered something like "The big, ugly, hairy, idiots are coming to take over the world." Malfoy grabbed Ron's note from Usagi and ran off.  
  
"Maybe I'll right him back tomorrow," Usagi said watching Malfoy's retreating form.  
  
"That's if he is still alive when Malfoy gets done with him," Kaitlin reminded her.  
  
The two girls walked back up stairs to their dorm. Usagi turns to lie down on her bed but something caught her eye. A red rose and a white rose with a little note attached lay on her pillow. Careful she picked them up and showed them to Kaitlin who went to get some water for them. Then she returned she asked, "was there a name on the card."  
  
Usagi looked it was just a simple but touching poem (A/N I cant write poems to save my life but if you wrote/find one e-mail or put it in a review and I'll put it in the next chapter and give the credit to you) but no signature anywhere. Usagi slowly whispered "no."  
  
Well it had to be a Slytherin they are the only that can get in here," Kaitlin said thoughtfully.  
  
A/N Not much of a cliffhanger but… If you want me to email you when I post the next chapter just say so in your review. Oh yeah big thanks to D-chan for the inspiration and  
  
Lady Sakura Light  
  
Usa  
  
* shygurl56U * for reviewing oh, yeah I want 7 reviews till I update. 


	3. Chapter 3 ^_^

A/N Hi wow I got 8 reviews. Well now I want 15 OMG that's a lot, but its simple just click the little box down there. Sorry all about my grammar it sucks I know I'm going to work on it and some of it my computer does on its own. Sorry if I'm going to fast I'll try to add more details.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi slowly put the note down on her bedside table. (A/N do they have those?) The two girls laid down and fell asleep. The next morning while every one else was eating breakfast Usagi was walking around the ground nibbling on her toast. It was the 5 of October so it was kind of cool but Usagi didn't mind.  
  
She didn't notice the figure walking silently behind her. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist for a monument she didn't move it felt so good. Slowly she turned around to see Malfoy. Then on pure impulse she hugged back.  
  
Shocked Malfoy pulled her into a warm embrace before slowly lifting her chin he brought he's lips to hers. Neither noticed Snape standing dumbfounded a few meters away. (A/N I said meters since they use them in England) Slowly they pulled apart both blushing furiously. They stood in silence Intel a crash was heard both whipped around to see Snape out cold on the ground. (A/N you have to picture that ^_^) The pair looked at each other then Malfoy spoke up.  
  
Malfoy: "Do you think he'll be aright.  
  
Usagi: " I think so. He just fainted so he should wake up soon."  
  
Malfoy: "Should we take him to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Suddenly Snape rolled over muttering something like "Just 5 more minutes mummy."  
  
Both Usagi and Malfoy began to snicker. After they watched Snape for a few more minutes they headed to potions. On the way there Malfoy handed Usagi a note witch caused her to stop walking. She promised to meet malfoy in potions once he left she opened the new note. While asking her what was up with the notes. All the same she opened the letter and read. (A/N it pretty much asked her to be his Girl friend but I cant think of the right words so…please use your imagination) For a few second Usagi stood in shock before giggleing like a schoolgirl. Quickly she wrote one word on a piece of paper.  
  
1 YES  
  
Slowly she made her way to the potion classroom and sat down next to Malfoy and handed him the reply. Snape came in about 10 minutes later looking like crap. Everyone began to snicker; quickly it became howls of laughter.  
  
"Silence," Snape roared causing the room to become dead silence.  
  
"Professor Snape what happened?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Nothing and 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said and glared around daring anyone else to challenge him. No one did. The rest of the lesson went smoothly except Snape taking points from Gryfiodor for breathing to loud and rewarding them to Slytherin for anything.  
  
Usagi expelled everything to Kaitlin who thought it was cute.  
  
"So you going to the Quidditch Match tomorrow?" Kaitlin said while leaning back on her bed.  
  
"I guess so," Usagi said, "who's playing?"  
  
"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor I believe," Kaitlin said thoughtfully. "Well good night Usagi," Kaitlin said rolling over.  
  
A/N sorry that it's so short but I'm really, really busy. I have to go to school tomorrow. I'll update by Fri. well bai bai. Remember R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 ^_^

A/N: READ THIS I'm getting bored with this, gomen but I have the attention span of a goldfish (about 3 seconds) but don't worry I will continue, but I'm going to mess with it so please read carefully or you might get lost. A huge thanks to D-chan who this story is dedicated to and for updating her Usagi/Malfoy fic, you rock girl. Just to fill you in THE YEAR IS OVER EVERYONE IS HOME. Oh, yeah Kaitlin isn't very important just there to be there.  
  
Usagi stepped off the train and walked over to Kaitlin who talking to her mom.  
  
"Oh, hey Usagi do you want to come over some time this summer?" Kaitlin said in her very hyper voice.  
  
"Well it depends, if it OK with my parents yeah I'd love to." Usagi replied.  
  
But Usagi was secretly thinking they don't care they wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff and fell 5,000 feet (sorry, but I live in the USA) to my doom. In fact they'd be thrilled. She sighed thinking of her brother an annoying brat; he was all way stealing her stuff. Her parents thought he was perfect because he was a wonderful wizard and she wasn't that good.  
  
Usagi sat on the small army cot. Thinking about her life. Usagi reached over and wrote a note to Kaitlin about coming over some time. A small card on her bedside caught her eye. Slowly she reached over and read the note aloud.  
  
When I first saw you,  
  
I couldn't look way,  
  
That simple smiled on your face,  
  
Just brightened up my day,  
  
Here's a rose,  
  
For my love,  
  
God sent you,  
  
From up above  
  
She stopped and sighed she had talked to Draco, Harry and Ron but it wasn't from any of them.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short the next chappy will be extra long this is just a cliffhanger to make you review. Well G2G. The number now is 23. Huge thanks to Honey for the poem, and of coarse D-chan you go girl. 


	5. Chapter 5 ^_^

A/N Hi ya'll wasssssssssupppppppppp * giggle *. In a review I was asked why Crookshanks was in the Slytherin Common Room or something like that, well to tell you the true I don't know. Pitiful I know but…  
  
  
  
Usagi leaned back against the railing of her bed listening to her little sister.  
  
"I want a new dolly, and a candy bar, and a puppy dog, and a kitty cat, and a computer game, and a play station 2 just like Jessica." (A/N I know you don't use "and" that much but this is a spoiled 9 year old we're talking about not an English teacher.)  
  
" Mother I need some new robes, a better owl, some ink, quills, and a new wand my other one has a scratch." Usagi hear her mother agree, she spoiled her sister and brother like one wouldn't believe.  
  
Usagi's thought drifted to Malfoy "I wonder what he's doing" she thought. She had heard his family was very rich so he probable had a servant waiting on him hand and foot.  
  
Acting like a spokes person * Well there you have it folks Mr. Malfoy is enjoying a nice afternoon by the pool, mean while his girl friend is lock in her bedroom.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Malfoy looked around the dark house his parents had gone on a vacation 3 days ago and won't be back for 2 more weeks. Which meant he had the house to himself. He watch the house elves running around the house cleaning this and that.  
  
"I wonder Usagi is doing?" he wondered aloud. Slowly he walked over to the desk in the corner and pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Dear Usagi  
  
How's it going? Pretty boring here, just sitting around the house my parents went on vacation a few days ago. So have you had a good vacation? I can't wait to see you again.  
  
5 Draco Malfoy  
  
A/N Hello, a big thanks to D-chan. Update girl I love your stories. If you like this story read her "something-or-other without spells" they're great!!! This time I want 50 reviews, * dodging rotten food * no, really I want 32 reviews so REVIEW it's only fair to the other readers and me. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 ^_^

A/N Hi well I got a review that said my last chapter is to short so I will do ever thing in my power to make this one extra long, hey you asked for it. (But you could have been nicer * sniff * oh, well) so here goes.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat still wondering what her friends were doing. Suddenly one the official Hogwarts owl flew in and dropped a note on her lap and flew off. Slowly Usagi opened it and read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
1  
  
2 Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Dear Miss. Tsukino  
  
You are to catch the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross-Station on September first. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also all students in there 6th and 7th years will need nice dress robes.  
  
6 Minerva McGonagall (pretend it looks signed0  
  
7 Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Beginning of the Year  
  
Usagi sat on the Hogwarts Express wondering what every one was doing Kaitlin wasn't here yet. Suddenly she heard the compartment door open quickly she looked up, to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hi, guys wass up?" Usagi questioned. Then it hit her she hadn't told them she was going out with Malfoy. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but before she could usher a word them compartment door flew open.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find you." Kaitlin said putting her stuff up.  
  
"SL right," Usagi replied impersonating those people on TV. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Once again Hermione open her mouth to say something but once again the door flew open, but this time it was Malfoy and his "thugs". He merely smirked and nodded towards Usagi and Kaitlin, than he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Darn, there still alive. Stupid assassins cant do anything right." He muttered before turning to Usagi.  
  
"Did you get my letter?" Usagi shook her head in a negative response. By now Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked very confused, but didn't ask.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Attention every one I an announcement. In two weeks we will be having a fall dance you must be in your 6th or 7th year or going with a 6th or 7th year. You will wear your dress robes, and couples only. So you need to ask people and make reversions.  
  
  
  
Back at the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
  
  
"So Usagi are you going to the dance with Malfoy?" Kaitlin questioned.  
  
  
  
"If he asks me yeah," Usagi replied.  
  
  
  
"Watch him send a note," Kaitlin said while beginning to crack up.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Usagi stood up from the table she had finished dinner early she promised to meet Kaitlin back in the Slytherin Common Room. About half way there someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a secret passageway.  
  
Usagi was so surprised she took a step back a tripped. Expecting to fall she braced her self, but instead of the cold floor she was waiting for she felt warm strong arms embrace her around the waist.  
  
A/N HI, now I must deiced I'm I evil or not. Well since I'm in a good mood I'll continue but… U better review.  
  
  
  
She whipped around to see Malfoy. (A/N Who were you expecting the one guy from Sailor Moon, sorry I can't remember his name) She let out a small sigh.  
  
"Don't do that, you scared me," Usagi said while playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" he said like she had never spoken.  
  
"Would I say no?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Of course not," Malfoy joked back. After that he pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her on the lips. They sat for a few minutes Malfoy slid down the wall and Usagi sat in his lap. Quickly they fell asleep.  
  
Usagi stirred.  
  
"Where am I," she murmured. Slowly she shifted and noticed Malfoy still asleep. Suddenly she heard voices right outside.  
  
"What's wrong?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino and Draco Malfoy are missing," replied another voice.  
  
"Go and tell the teachers and Professor Dumbledore, this could be serious. They could have been kidnapped," Said the first voice.  
  
"Draco, wake up," Usagi called out to Malfoy, while shaking him.  
  
"I'm awake," he growled while swatting her hands away.  
  
"We must have falling asleep, what are we going to do?" Usagi cried, she was almost to the point of tears.  
  
"Clam down Usagi we will be fine," Malfoy said trying to soothe her.  
  
Meanwhile Kaitlin sat staring at a map it showed that Usagi and Malfoy were in a secret passageway together, she thought this was adorable. (A/N just like Harry's) Pansy Parkinson was running around screaming about how Usagi had kidnapped her "boyfriend." Teachers were running in and out trying to find them and talking.  
  
After about 4 hours of this Kaitlin was bored so she sunk down and walked into the passageway. Usagi let out a shirk and Malfoy whipped around, both thinking they were in trouble.  
  
"Miss me?" Kaitlin asked smiling an innocent smile.  
  
"No, not really," Malfoy said irritated.  
  
"You are really nice," Kaitlin growled before continuing, "Well I brought you guys some lunch.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi said, happily taking the food.  
  
"Whatever," Malfoy sighed, but took some food anyway.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Night of the Dance.  
  
Usagi walked out from behind the curtain spinning around to show Kaitlin her dress robes; they were dark midnight blue with stripes of glitter.  
  
"Malfoy will love it," Kaitlin said nodding.  
  
The three (Malfoy, Usagi, and Kaitlin) walked down to the dance. Kaitlin had been put in charge of part of the dance so she didn't need partner.  
  
As Malfoy and Usagi danced Harry sat at a small table, his date had gone off to dance with someone else, but he didn't care. He sat watching Usagi, why hadn't she told him she was going out with Malfoy? He silently thought back to the night the two reappeared, they just walked in and sat down as if they were just a little late instead of been missing for 2 days. Harry wondered if they had been together during that time, there mere thought sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Malfoy you better not have hurt her, if you did you will pay. Harry made a mental note to question Usagi the next time he saw her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Usagi sat down while Malfoy went off to get drinks. She looked around she saw Kaitlin talk to some boy, her eyes drifted over to Harry he looked very bored, but before she could do anything Malfoy returned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi walked up to her dorm the dance had been wonderful expect the baka onna (Pansy Parkinson) constantly clinging to Malfoy. Usagi pulled back the covers and sigh it was only 9:00 or so and there was a big party going on in the Common Room, but Usagi had decided to retiree early. She heard she one enter the room but she didn't think much about it.  
  
Usagi awaked to Kaitlin yelling her name. Slowly she awakened, the first thing see saw were all the people standing around then see saw it. On the wall in what looked like blood were the words  
  
USAGI IS MINE  
  
BACK OFF MALFOY  
  
Then she noticed that Pansy Parkinson was no where in the crowd.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Someone or something murdered Miss. Parkinson last night," Snape said looking a little shaken.  
  
That night while every one else was asleep Usagi went to bed early again. As she lay there awake she heard someone come in. she looked up expecting to see Kaitlin or a teacher but instead she stared straight in to dark brown eyes of a teenage boy. In his hand he held on long knife.  
  
A/N Ha, ha a cliffhanger look it's very long now I want 35 reviews OK, OK bye-bye now. 


	7. Chapter 7 ^_^

A/N * innocent smile * Are you mad at me for the cliffy? He, he * runs and hinds behind Malfoy * "Eat him first." Oh, well a huge thanks to D-chan your Mullan (spelling) it's so funny. Well I'm sick so this might be kind of weird, also I was just surfing the Internet, and was on D-chan's Pan/Wufei site (it's wonderful check it out) and notice there not much Usagi/Malfoy so I'll work on that. (Strange how my mind works Hun?)  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything? (If I did I would write a big book and become a millionaire)  
  
  
  
Usagi tried to scream but nothing came out, so she just sat there in fear. The figure walked over so his (yes, it's a boy) face was only an inch away from hers. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. Usagi promptly passed out.  
  
A/N I could stop here. * Dodging rotten food * All right clam down I'll continue. Gesh people these days.  
  
  
  
The next day a buzz went around the school, who was this boy, why was he here (besides Usagi), when would he leave, and what would make him leave? Of course Malfoy was hopping mad.  
  
That day all the classes were canceled so no children would be in danger while walking outside or something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sighed as she stood up from the table. She couldn't concentrate with all that noise, and she was still wondering "who was that guy, why is he here, did he want to kill her or something else? Oh well, she decided to just go up to the commons room, and think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sighed as she poked her food around her plate. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Every one I have an announcement to make we are closing the school, because there has been two murders in two days. All children will be given a partner, you are to stay with that person, decide between each other whose house you'll stay at. You will be sent an owl two weeks before we resume classes." He stated calmly.  
  
Usagi nodded with the rest of the kids before going up to the Slytherin Common Room to see whom her partner was. There she and Kaitlin ran over to the list.  
  
  
  
1 Usagi – Malfoy (who were you expecting)  
  
Kaitlin – none at moment  
  
Crabbe – Goyle  
  
Other Slythrins who's names I don't know  
  
Also the funeral for Cho Chang (the second murder) and Pansy Parkinson will be held Monday April 22.  
  
Usagi stood in shock she wasn't expecting boy/girl pairings. She just stood there Intel Kaitlin poked her really hard in the ribs.  
  
"So are you going to your house or Malfoy's?" Kaitlin questioned.  
  
" I don't know it's up to him I guess," Usagi stated  
  
  
  
A/N short I know but I only want 1 review. This was to get you guys off that horrible cliffy, so be happy. There will be more chapters out soon, bai bai. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8 ^_^

A/N OMG, my 8th chapter that's, that's amazing 37 reviews, well now I want 50 really, but you can do it and this chapter is extra long. So review I'll give you a cookie (homemade of coarse) so review, review it's only fair to other readers and me. If you don't review I don't know what you think; I will answer all questions to the best of my abilities. Remember that if you want me to e-mail you when new chapters come out just say so I don't mind.  
  
  
  
Sugoi  
  
A Usagi/Malfoy fic.  
  
Here's a list of Japanese I might use. (Please correct me if I'm wrong or if you know more ^_^)  
  
ohayo = good morning  
  
a nato ai shite mosa = I love you  
  
anata = you  
  
ai = love  
  
shite masu = "do" or "is"  
  
hai = yes  
  
nani yo = what is it  
  
ne = "right" or "hey"  
  
totemo ii ne = that's really grreat, isn't it  
  
daijouba = It's ok  
  
totemoii yo = that's really great  
  
sugoi = cool  
  
oyasumi nasai = good night  
  
demo = but  
  
honte = really  
  
arigato = thank you  
  
iie = no  
  
ohio = friend  
  
kabwan wa = hello (A/N Well, that's all e-mail me if you have more)  
  
  
  
Usagi sat on the Hogwarts Express, she and Malfoy had decided to split the time, half at her house half at his. They conductor said they who be at Kings Cross Station in just a few minutes, so Malfoy had gone to change leaving her all alone. Just then Harry walked in smiled and sat down, than he just stared out the window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly Usagi and Malfoy got out of the train and walked over to her parents. (Dulmbledore sent them a letter.) No one noticed Usagi's little sister (Tara) batting her eyelashes at Malfoy. (He was to busy staring at Usagi.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi lay down on her bed, trying to sleep. This would be her first night back with Malfoy. After about 3 hours of trying to sleep she slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the gust room where Malfoy was staying.  
  
Slowly she peeked around to doorframe; Malfoy sat working on some homework. Quietly she walked in sat down on the end of the bed. The two worked all night on their homework till it was all done, by then it was close to sunrise. Usagi curled up against Malfoy and fell asleep shortly he followed.  
  
"Mommy" this was the first sound Usagi heard in the morning. Sleepily she looked up to see Tara standing in the doorway. Wondering what her problem was Usagi opened her mouth to question her, but she ran out crying. Shrugging Usagi rolled over to get some more sleep, but couldn't because Malfoy had his arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly she realized why her sister was screaming, Malfoy was wearing just a pair of spandex shorts (A/N this is my story so, : P) and a white wife beater, and she was wearing a pair of silver wind pants and a white tank top. Slowly she stood up and walked down to breakfast.  
  
When Malfoy walked in (still half-asleep) Usagi's mom took one look at him and ran off. Causing Usagi to fall out of her chair laughing, and Malfoy to become very confused, but he just shrugged on got some food.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Hi, I'm Tayler, Marie's muse well I'm sorry to say Marie got a flame. She um, hasn't been the same * glances over at Marie who's curled up in a corner * please you know who you are (no, not you Usagi Malfoy) but please say your sorry. * Sticks nose up in the air * you didn't even have the honor the sign in or leave you e-mail. If you don't say you are very sorry then Marie will be forced to block you (she doesn't want to do that.)  
  
  
  
After much pleading Marie is continuing.  
  
Malfoy's house. Usagi stepped into the gigantic manor; gasping as the (annoying) house elves scurried past her. Malfoy parents were out town so they have house to them selves (expect the elves.) An elf approached her causing her to back up into Malfoy.  
  
" Good morning master and mistress, may I get you anything?" the (annoying) elf asked. (A/N I hate elves because Dobby or whatever betrayed the Malfoy's)  
  
"Nope I'm fine, how about you Usagi?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Nothing right now," said Usagi still looking at the elf.  
  
"Shall I accompany you to your room madam?" questioned the beaming elf.  
  
"That would be nice," Usagi said nodding.  
  
"Right this way," the (annoying) little elf squeaked. Usagi walked into a beautiful room the walls were pearl white, a baby blue king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, baby blue curtains hung around the huge windows that looked out on the garden.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sat out in the middle of the garden, Malfoy had to go out to help his father with something so Usagi was here with his mother, she didn't talk much and seemed to hate her. So she spent most of her time out here it was so nice, with all the flowers, waterfalls, ponds, and walking paths. (Hey, think 5 to 6 acres of flowers and so forth.) Usagi leaned back to stair at the cloud less sky, but the sound of the snap of sticks cracking made her sit back up. Whipping around she glanced over to see a small tan (wolf) puppy lying on the ground. Careful she picked it up as not to hurt it.  
  
"So what should I call you?" Usagi thought aloud.  
  
"Argf," the puppy replied.  
  
"Well let's see your tan with a white diamond now your nose. Diamond? No, no ummm lets see how about Jewel, yep that's it Jewel, that's what I'll call you." Usagi deiced grinning. Slowly she picked up Jewel and began to walk threw the garden. After awhile she came to a small pond stopped set Jewel down, removed her sandals and wadded in about knee deep.  
  
Usagi sighed as she heard a house elf calling her for lunch. Slowly she wadded out of the water, dried off with the fuzzy white towel, and pick up Jewel who was sleeping on the bank. Then walked back in side for lunch, hoping Draco would be back soon, it was boring without him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night when Usagi had just laid down and was about to fall asleep, the front door open and in walked Mr.Malfoy (cussing) and Draco. (Looking bored out of his mind.)  
  
  
  
A/N Hi well I just checked my reviews and was reading the flame here's what it said (exactly).  
  
I hate to say it but this chapter(if you call it that)sucked. Why did Cho Chang get killed, and why did the students have to stay togehter at one of their houses?  
  
Well here are the answers. 1. Who else was there to kill Malfoy? (Then the plot would be ruined.) 2. Do you expect them to let the kids stay there; they allude be murder before you could blink. 3. There should be a space between chapter and the (, and one between ) and sucked, plus you spelled together wrong. _ Okay I'm rambling on again so on with the story.  
  
  
  
Usagi stood up and silently walked down the stairs to greet Draco a wide-awake Jewel at her heels. She jumped the last few steps and ran over and hugged Draco, startling him so much that fell bake into the door, meanwhile Jewel was snapping at Mr.Malfoy.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi giggled since Draco had returned they were going on a walk threw the garden, Jewel following closely. They walked over to a small waterfall in the very back of the garden. Once there they both sat down on the shore just watching the water spill over the rocks and splash into the pool below.  
  
A/N Hi well I just fond this and that it was cute so…  
  
LESSON IN STRESS MANAGEMENT  
  
Picture yourself near a stream. Birds are softly chirping in the crisp, cool mountain air. Nothing can bother you here. No one knows this secret place. You are in total seclusion from that place called "the world." The soothing sound of a gentle waterfall fills the air with a cascade of serenity. The water is clear. You can easily make out the face of the person whose head you're holding under the water.  
  
Gomen but I found that funny and it just fitted so perfectly.  
  
  
  
Malfoy leaned over and kissed Usagi gently on the lips. Suddenly a snow-white owl flew over head and dropped a letter in Usagi lap, dodged Jewel and flew off. Slowly Usagi opened the letter to her surprise it was from Harry.  
  
Usagi, how's your break been? Mines OK expected the Dursleys. Has malfoy been treating you OK? Cause if he hasn't I'll rip he apart with my bare hands. Well see you soon (I hope) bye-bye.  
  
Malfoy let out a low growl.  
  
"So now potty is worried about you. Well he should be watching his own back." He said before kissing her once more and pulling her in to his lap.  
  
Lord knows how long they sat there in the end they fell asleep, and by the time they awoke it was pitch black, Jewel was curled up in Usagi's lap fast asleep. Usagi shook Draco awake. They sat there for a few minute just enjoying that romantic moment. Malfoy laid his chin on Usagi's shoulder and starred at the sky just thinking. Then without warring Jewel jumped at Usagi causing her to turn around. Malfoy caught by surprise acted on impulse and pushed his lips on to hers parted her mouth a little and slowly moved his tongue into her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Malfoy lifted the sleeping Usagi after the kiss they had just sat there and she had falling asleep. He carried her back to her room and laid her down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco awoke to Usagi sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Whaaa what's wrong," he mumbled  
  
"I just got the letter we can go back to Hogwarts now they say it's safe," usagi replied eagerly.  
  
"Oh yeah just what I always wanted" Malfoy grumbled and then rounded over. Causing Usagi to fall to the floor, muttering she stood back up shrugged and walked back out. On her way back to her room she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Thinking it was Malfoy she continued Intel it muttered "you will be mine." Whipping around Usagi came face to face with Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N Well, well what's going to happen now? Another cliffy (man I'm going to have a lot of enemies) what the heck just review and I'll continue quicker, and you'll get a cookie. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9 ^_^

A/N Hi, well I wish to apologize to A.A. sorry it was a bad day for me too. Lots of thank yous, D-chan you inspired me to write this, Toko Tenshi for reviewing every chapter (if you have to just tell me), and of course all, every single reviewer you guys are the very best so I'll try (try OK) to make this chapter very longggggg. Bai, bai for now.  
  
Ohayo = good morning  
  
A nato ai shite mosa = I love you  
  
Anata = you  
  
Ai = love  
  
Shite masu = "do" or "is"  
  
Nihongo wo benkyoun shiteru no = do you study Japanese  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Nani yo = what is it  
  
Ne = "right" or "hey"  
  
Totemo ii ne = that's really great, isn't it  
  
Daijouba = It's ok  
  
Totemoii yo = that's really great  
  
Sugoi = cool  
  
Oyasumi nasai = good night  
  
Demo = but  
  
Honte = really  
  
Arigato = thank you  
  
Iie = no  
  
Ohio = friend  
  
Kabwan wa = hello  
  
1.1 Sugoi  
  
1.1.1 A Usagi/Malfoy fic  
  
Warnings: Cussing (maybe), violence, and mushy stuff (not like that hentais I think that's how you spell it.)  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Usagi whipped around to see Harry Potter. (OK sorry I couldn't resist)  
  
  
  
This time Usagi was able to user a scream, OK, OK more like a shrike but… With in seconds Jewel appeared surveyed the scene turned around and ran off. Usagi was helpless Harry was strong even if he didn't look it. (Years of slave labor for the Dursleys.) Harry was just about to drag her off but was stopped dead in his tracks by a cold voice.  
  
"And where would little potty be going with MY girlfriend?" Malfoy asked, emphasizing the "MY." Harry looked as if someone had just caught him red handed stealing The Hope Diamond, Malfoy walk strait up to Harry and punched him. By the time he was done Harry, he had two black eyes, a broken wrist and rib, and more scars then one could count. Usagi wondered how Draco had found her, (Hey, it's a huge house remember) Intel a small whimper came for behind him. At once The Malfoy's had called the authorities.  
  
Usagi and Malfoy were sitting up in his bedroom. Just then a half-dead owl flew threw the open window, dropped the letter and passed out from exhaustion. Slowly Malfoy reached down and picked up the letter ignoring the owl. (Probable hopping it would die.)  
  
  
  
2 Malfoy, whatever you did to Harry you'll regret it.  
  
3  
  
4 Ron Weasly  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 For the next few days Usagi just sat around the house and played with Jewel. One day while she was sitting in the living area (don't ask) playing tug-a-war with Jewel, while Malfoy sat on the couch watching, the doorbell rang. In walked the Weasly's, all looking ready to kill.  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10 Short I know but I'm so stuck, I can't think of any thing good. If you have ideas (even if you think they're lame) please tell me. Oh well sorry about it being short. Big thanks to all reviewers remember just click on the little box down there. ^_~ Oh yes Tay says hi. (If you can humor her in the review by saying hi, she'll put your name in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!) 


	10. Chapter 10 ^_^

Hi well just to let ever one know, 7 review per chapter or I will quit.  
  
A huge thanks to all those who have reviewed you guys are the best. ^_^ I really want to continue this story but… Here's everyone who has ever reviewed.  
  
Marie (yup, I reviewed my own story)  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Toku Tenshi  
  
Usagi Malfoy  
  
LiLyusagi-chan  
  
Misu the cat girl  
  
Celestial  
  
Ken-chan  
  
Alison Alexander  
  
TA  
  
AngelsRhapsody  
  
Bunny Winner  
  
Usagi2005  
  
Teaaira  
  
Braves66boy  
  
Serena602  
  
ANjel  
  
Jade Diggory  
  
honey  
  
Goddess-of-light  
  
* Shygurl56U *  
  
D-chan  
  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
universalvern  
  
Neo Tsuki Meqami  
  
Lady Sakura Light  
  
usa  
  
Ohayo = good morning  
  
A nato ai shite mosa = I love you  
  
Anata = you  
  
Ai = love  
  
Shite masu = "do" or "is"  
  
Nihongo wo benkyoun shiteru no = do you study Japanese  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Nani yo = what is it  
  
Ne = "right" or "hey"  
  
Totemo ii ne = that's really great, isn't it  
  
Daijouba = It's ok  
  
Totemoii yo = that's really great  
  
Sugoi = cool  
  
Oyasumi nasai = good night  
  
Demo = but  
  
Honte = really  
  
Arigato = thank you  
  
Iie = no  
  
Ohio = friend  
  
Kabwan wa = hello  
  
  
  
A/N Hey, that's a lot well on with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
SUGOI  
  
A Usagi/Malfoy fic.  
  
  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's looked ready to kill so did Ron, Fred, and George. Ginny stood looking very hurt. Before anyone could usher a word a loud banging came from upstairs, then down stumbled Usagi best friend * drum roll please * Kaitlin.  
  
"Ummm… hey Usagi I just came by to say hi but you're busy I'll just leave," Kaitlin said turning around.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T," screamed Mr.Weasley, while turning an unnatural purple-red.  
  
"Okay," Kaitlin eye Mr.Weasley with great distaste. Suddenly Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"What in the world are you…you animals doing in MY house?" he screamed insanely.  
  
"We're here to prove that you poisoned Harry or something like that for one reason or another." Ron stated hotly.  
  
"Why would I poison Potter, he's not worth my time. Now get the whole lot, of you or I'll call my father," Malfoy threatened. The Weasley marched out throwing death glare at Malfoy as they got into the car. (Some how they got it back.) They flew off into the sky without so much as a good bye.  
  
"That was weird," Kaitlin murmured.  
  
"Yup," was the small reply from Usagi. Jewel chose this exact moment to began whimpering. Usagi bent down, picked up the pup and proceed inside Kaitlin hot on her heels. Once inside the two girls began to chat.  
  
"I wonder why they think Malfoy did something to Harry?" Usagi thought aloud.  
  
"1) The Weasleys like pointing fingers. 2) They need someone to blame for Harry's actions. 3) They hate the Malfoy's. 4) They're freaks. 5) They think Harry can do no wrong, and 6) they need fricken mental help." Kaitlin stated coolly.  
  
"Oh," was Usagi's only reply.  
  
  
  
A/N ^_^ A kind of long chapter, OK OK it's short but I'm have no ideas for this story. Please let me know if YOU have an idea. Thanks D-chan, you rock!!!  
  
Tay: GO USAGI MALFOY, YOU ROCK ^_^.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! * small voice * pretty please? 


End file.
